The present disclosure relates generally to consumable and/or refurbishable parts and, more particularly, to methods and systems used to removably couple a consumable part within a system.
Known systems generally require routine maintenance, including scheduled inspections and/or repair of various components. To perform at least some known maintenance actions, the system may be required to be removed from service. Components may be removed from the system for a variety of reasons including, without limitation, component maintenance and/or component failure.
Removing and/or replacing a component may be tedious and/or time-consuming. For example, to remove at least some known components, an adhesive coupling used to couple the component within the system must be manually removed at the component/system interface. After the adhesive is removed from the component system interface via a scraping action, for example, a surface of the system adjacent to the component/system interface must also be cleaned to prepare the surface for a replacement component while an area surrounding the surface is protected. During such a maintenance procedure, the replacement component is coupled to the prepared surface using an adhesive bond, and the replacement component is then re-inspected to ensure that the component/system interface complies with predetermined system specifications. Accordingly, at least some known replacement methods require a long clean up time, a long surface preparation time, and/or a long bonding cycle, all of which may lengthen an overall time that the system is out of service and/or unavailable.